Deux sauveuses pour Storybrook
by Narcisse95
Summary: Il fallait bien un jour qu'Emma et Régina unissent leurs forces pour déjouer les tours de Gold et Cora à Storybrook. Ce ne fut pas de gaieté de coeur, et au détriment de tous, il y eut deux sauveuses pour Storybrook. Rated M avec du Queen/Swan en perspective (et c'est une grosse perspective!).
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je vous présente le prologue de ma nouvelle fic Swan/Queen. Alors oui, je sais bien que la plupart des fic Swan/Queen commencent à la sortie du puit et que ce n'est pas très original! Mais c'est juste un prologue! Voyez la suite et vous en redemanderez! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

* * *

Tout Storybrook était réuni chez Granny's pour fêter le retour de Blanche et Emma. Même Gold avait accepté d'accompagner Belle, et ce alors qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de voir la sauveuse. Malgré tout ce que Storybrook pensait, c'était SA malédiction qu'elle avait rompu. Régina n'avait été qu'un pion, facilement malléable après la mort de son grand amour Daniel. Dans l'autre monde, Gold avait tout planifié. Il avait instruit Cora, la mère de Régina, et en avait fait ce qu'il voulait : un monstre en l'occurrence. Tout c'était passé comme prévu. Il avait jeté un sort à la mère de Blanche qui mourut peu de temps après. Il avait fait en sorte que Régina soit propulsé sur le trône grâce à sa vénale de mère. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les forces les plus sombres se déchainèrent. Enfin la malédiction fut jetée. Gold régnait en maître sur Storybrook avec Régina à sa botte. Ce qui était le plus satisfaisant pour lui était que la ville en veuille à Régina pour tout ça alors qu'elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire marionnette. C'est tout ce qu'il en tirait car la sauveuse n'aurait jamais du arriver à ses fins. Quelque chose, un grain de sable avait enrayé le mécanisme, et il allait tout faire pour découvrir ce qui avait fait capoter son plan.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait sourire et faire semblant d'être heureux pour le retour de Blanche et Emma. Tous les habitants présents chez Granny's ce soir-là riaient, buvaient, mangeaient et serraient les deux femmes dans leurs bras. Belle aidait Ruby pour le service, et celle-ci l'emmena dans la réserve. Gold se retrouva seul parmi la foule. Henry s'approcha alors du Ténébreux et lui dit :

- Personne ici n'est au courant pour le puits, mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

-Mon garçon, personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte du danger, mais Cora approche et, si nous ne faisons rien, personne ne s'en tirera…

Sur ces mots, Gold s'éloigna du garçon. Il cherchait Belle qui revint en trombes de la réserve. En croisant son regard, Rumpel compris. Ruby n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Le visage de Belle c'était assombri d'un coup. La dispute éclata au milieu de l'assistance.

-…Rumpel, tu l'avais fait une promesse, tu ne devais plus te servir de la magie. Mais tu vois, ce qui me déçoit le plus, c'est que tu t'en es servi pour bloquer le portail, pour empêcher le retour d'Emme et Mary Margaret.

-Je voulais juste empêcher Cora de passer dans notre monde…

-Mais quand henry t'a demandé, tu as refusé ! Et c'est Régina qui a sauvé les filles ! Elle a changé, contrairement à toi, et tu t'évertue toujours à la faire passer pour la mauvaise reine du passé alors que c'est toi qui ne veux pas changer. Tu sais Rumpel, vivre dans le passé ne sert à rien si tu ne comprends pas que nous aurions pu avoir un avenir très différent !

Belle lui lança un dernier regard et sorti du bar. Mais la tempête ne s'arrêta pas là et c'est Emma qui prit Gold à parti.

-Comment ça c'est vous qui avez bloqué le portail ? Je veux des explications Gold ! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Vous vouliez juste nous tuer en fait ! Et Régina nous a sauvés ! Elle a au moins le mérite de vouloir changer pour les gens qu'elle aime.

- Au mais vous allez voir comment elle va changer quand sa mère adorée va débarquer à Storybrook pour tous nous réduire en esclavage, ou pire ! Répondit Gold, très calme, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Emma fulminait. Encore et toujours Gold semblait tout contrôler, il maîtrisait la situation, du moins en apparences. Il sorti de chez Granny's d'un pas décidé. Mais la sauveuse remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à sortir en trombes du bar. Régina avait assisté à toute la scène et blessée, elle ne voulait pas affronter Storybrook. Pas ce soir. Elle était lasse de se battre. La blonde la suivi hors du bar.

-Régina, attendez…

-Que me voulez-vous mademoiselle Swan ? répondit la brune froidement.

Le masque Réginien, par principe, ne tombait jamais quand elle s'adressait au shérif de la ville.

-…Je voulais vous remercier, de vous être opposée à Gold, de nous avoir permis de rentrer, de nous avoir sauver quoi…

-Je l'ai fait pour Henry, même si cela n'est pas flagrant à vos yeux, je l'aime, c'est mon fils et je ne ferais rien qui puisse l'éloigner de moi. J'ai promis de ne plus utiliser de magie, et surtout j'ai promis de ne plus vous nuire. Alors pour Henry, je tiendrais ces promesses, même si, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

-Je sais que la situation actuelle avec Henry vous pèse, et croyez-moi, je sais que vous serez toujours là pour lui comme vous l'avez été ces dix dernières années.

-Oui, ces années où vous étiez absentes.

-Ne soyez pas vindicative Régine, s'il vous plait, pas aujourd'hui !

Emma lui tendit la main.

-Je vous tends une main. On pourrait dire que l'on s'accorde sur un pacte de non-agression mutuelle,…pour Henry.

Régina hésita une seconde puis serra cette main tendue.

-Pour Henry alors, répondit l'ancien maire de Storybrook.

-Bonne nuit Régina, dit Emme en lui souriant.

-…Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Swan…

Régina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Emme l'apostropha quand elle ouvrit sa portière.

-Régina ! Vous savez, vous aussi, vous êtes notre sauveuse !

La reine toisa Emma et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'allumer le contact de sa voiture.

Emma sourit à cette réaction. Devant elle, Régina restait froide, mais ce dont Emme ne se doutait pas, c'est que ses mots avaient tracé un sourire sur le visage de la brune lors du chemin jusqu'au manoir Mills.

Régina se garait devant chez elle. Mais elle ne remarqua pas que deux yeux l'observaient.


	2. L'inconnu

**Bonsoir! Vu que j'ai eu un peu de temps cet après midi, j'ai concocté le deuxième chapitre de cette fic! Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs! ;)**

* * *

Régina entra dans son immense villa. Elle n'avait pas sentie la personne qui la regardait avec insistance. Elle pensait à Emma. Elles ne s'étaient jamais aimées mais le vent tournait. Elles arriveraient peut-être à être amies, pour le bien d'Henri. Oui, ce soir Régina paraissait heureuse. Elle commençait à entrevoir des jours meilleurs, et elle se surprenait à rêver que les habitants de Storybrook lui pardonneraient avec le temps.

Elle quitta ses chaussures et monta dans sa salle de bain, où elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud. Elle alluma quelques bougies, et se servi un verre de Sauvignon avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude. C'était la première fois de sa vie où elle lâcha du leste et où elle se détendit vraiment. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les volutes vaporeuses et par la senteur cassis de ses bougies parfumées. L'eau chaude détendait tous les muscles noués de son corps galbé. Ses cheveux mouillés déposaient de légères gouttes sur le rebord de sa baignoire. L'instant lui semblait parfait.

Elle était dans un demi-sommeil quand elle entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle eut un moment de flottement pour savoir si c'était elle qui avait rêvé mais les bruits recommencèrent. Son cœur s'accéléra, et une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. Tout de suite sa pensée se dirigea vers Cora : ce ne pouvait être qu'elle ! C'est la seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Certes toute la ville voulait lui nuire, mais Cora était la seule à s'introduire chez elle. Cela faisait partie de ses méthodes.

Régina sorti du bain en quatrième vitesse et enfila sa nuisette et son kimono. Elle prit son portable et fit un numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, la personne décrocha.

-Shérif Swan, c'est Régina Mills, quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi par effraction, je suis à l'étage.

-Ne bougez pas, enfermez-vous dans la pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, je suis chez vous dans quatre minutes !

Régina raccrocha et obéit. Ce n'est que quand elle vit le gyrophare bleu approcher qu'elle déverrouilla sa salle de bain. La voiture du shérif se gara devant le manoir Mills et Emme entra sans mal dans la maison. Le nuisible avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte.

-Régina ! Vous êtes là ? cria Emma.

-Oui je suis ici, dit Régina, en haut du majestueux escalier, vêtue de son kimono qui laissait entrevoir la dentelle de sa nuisette noire.

Emma eu du mal à détacher son regard de la brune durant un instant. Mais un bruit au sous-sol les sorti de leur torpeur. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers la porte de la cave. Emma brandit sa lampe torche. Elle dirigea le faisceau vers l'escalier obscur qui descendait dans les tréfonds du manoir Mills. Les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, un homme remonta les escaliers et déboula sur elles en renversant Régina au sol. Emme se jeta à sa poursuite, mais l'homme fit volte-face et frappa Emma violement. Elle tomba dans une semi-inconscience pendant que l'homme s'enfuyait.

Régina repris ses esprits et aida Emma à se relever. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le grand canapé en cuir blanc de l'ancienne maire de Storybrook. Emme s'énervait toute seule :

-Bordel mais c'était qui ce type ?

Régina était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Les yeux dans le vague, elle s'était coupée de la réalité. Elle l'avait reconnue, mais c'était impossible, cet homme était mort des années auparavant. Et elle savait plus que quiconque que les morts ne revenaient jamais à la vie. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

-Régina, vous allez bien ? demanda Emma.

La brune ne répondit pas. Emma l'a pris par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

-Régina, vous m'entendez, qui était cet homme ?

-C'est impossible…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demande la blonde.

-Les morts ne sont pas censés revenir à la vie !

Régina était livide, et Emma s'inquiéta de cet état. Jamais elle n'avait vu de faiblesse de la part de la reine. Régina s'efforçant toujours de paraître forte, de montrer qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, ne baissait jamais la garde. Mais ce soir, la forteresse l'entourant, le bloc de marbre qu'elle était se fissurait, s'effritait et laissait apercevoir une chose qui surpris Emma : Régina avait peur. Elle était même terrorisée. Le shérif pris donc l'ancienne maire dans ses bras pour la consoler, pour la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, Régina repris conscience de la réalité et s'écarta d'Emma.

-Je suis désolée shérif, d'avoir laissé transparaitre ce moment de faiblesse, surtout vis-à-vis de vous…

-Ne vous excusez pas Régina, mais expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais soigner cette horrible égratignure, dit Régina en montrant du doigt la pommette de la blonde.

L'homme l'avait frappé au visage, et un filet de sang coulait sur sa joue.

-Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, sourit Emma.

-C'est normal, dit Régina dans un sourire, vous êtes une dure à cuire!

La maîtresse des lieux se leva et alla chercher une trousse de premiers secours dans la cuisine. Elle sortit une compresse et de l'alcool à 90°.

-Je suis désolée mais ça risque de piquer un peu, dit Régina.

Elle imbiba un coton et le posa délicatement sur la joue du shérif, qui poussa un grognement.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas tellement une dure à cuire finalement !

Régina émit un petit rire, et Emma sourit. Une fois le pansement de celle-ci mis en place, Régina se leva.

-Je vais passer une tenue plus correct et nous irons ensuite chez vos parents, car je crains hélas qu'ils soient tout autant concernés que nous par l'arrivée de cet homme que je croyais mort…

Sur ces mots, Régina tourna le dos à Emma et monta les escaliers dans sa parure de nuit dentelée de noir. Emma resta à admirer ce corps sans s'en rendre compte. Les cheveux mouillés de Régina, sa tenue, ainsi que sa vulnérabilité de ce soir lui avaient fait un effet qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé avant. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit la magnifique brune redescendre dans un tailleur chic noir, avec lequel des talons aiguilles soulignaient ses jambes parfaites.

Emma se ressaisit au moment où Régina lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elles montèrent toutes deux dans la voiture du shérif et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Blanche et Charmant.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le petit appartement, Blanche poussa un cri en voyant le pansement sur le visage de sa fille :

-Emma, que s'est-il passé, que t'a-t-elle fait ? dit-elle en désignant Régina.

-RIEN ! Elle ne m'a rien fait ! Un homme s'est introduit chez elle et suite à une altercation il s'est enfuit, et j'en garde les séquelles !

-Et comme par hasard Régina n'a pas utiliser la magie pour empêcher tout ça, ricana son père.

Régina prit alors la parole.

-J'ai promis à Henry que je n'utiliserais plus de magie, et je m'en tiendrais à ce que j'ai dit. Quant à l'homme qui nous a agressés, je l'ai reconnu, et vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir avant que je ne vous révèle son identité.

Les membres de la famille de Charmant opinèrent et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

-J'ai reconnu l'homme qui s'est introduit chez moi, son visage, je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille, c'est lui qui a fait mon malheur…

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Emma.

-Il aurait dû être mort, mais je ne sais pas par quel retournement du destin, il est présent ici avec nous à Storybrook.

En prononçant ces mots, Régina se tourna vers Blanche.

-Blanche, l'homme qui se trouvait chez moi ce soir, je l'ai reconnu pour avoir passé une partie de ma vie à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen il est arrivé ici, mais il est là. Le roi Léopold, votre père est parmi nous…

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaa surprise! XD Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt!**


	3. L'union fera-t-elle la force?

**Bonsoir! je post ça ce soir car je ne suis pas encore sûre de pouvoir poster dans la semaine! Attention, avis aux amateurs, je spoilerais surement la saison 2 dans les prochains épisodes, donc vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**

* * *

Emma n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le roi Léopold ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La blonde, malgré les dires de ses parents, savait que Régina avait raison. Elle était présente dans la maison lors du cambriolage. Elle avait vu Régina se décomposer à la vue du visage de cet homme. Elle avait vu à quel point elle était bouleversée, et le souvenir de cette image la fit frissonner. La brune paraissait si vulnérable, si fragile sur l'instant, et ceci chamboulait Emma. Elle n'avait pas pu résister quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait du frisson qui parcourut la brune à ce moment-là, mais elles avaient fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle se souvenait de son odeur, de ce parfum fruité alors qu'elle sortait de son bain. Elle se souvenait de ses magnifiques cheveux ruisselant sur sa nuque, le long de ses omoplates…

Emma secoua la tête. Elle se dispersait là ! Ses idées vagabondaient en pensant plus à Régina qu'au drame qui arrivait. Lorsque que celle-ci a annoncé à toute la famille de Blanche, personne ne l'avait cru. Et pire, Blanche et David s'étaient énervés contre Régina comme jamais ils ne s'étaient énervés. Emma en avait été choquée. Ils hurlaient :

« -Comment oses-tu dire ce genre de chose Régina, tu as déjà gâché nos vies, et maintenant tu te permets de troublé le sommeil des morts ! Tu n'auras donc jamais honte de rien ?

Régina n'osait même pas répondre et était de plus en plus pâle. Elle quitta l'appartement sans un mot, et rejetée encore une fois.»

Blanche hurlait. Il est vrai que parler de son père est un sujet plus que sensible, mais si le roi était là, cela provoquerai bien plus de désastre que l'arrivée de Cora ! Tout se chamboulait dans la tête de la blonde.

Tout était déjà compliqué pour elle, mais cela le serait encore plus pour les autres. Régina était la femme de Léopold. Blanche était la fille de Léopold et Emma était la fille de Blanche. Jusque-là pas de soucis. Mais Henri était le fils de Régina mais également celui d'Emma. Donc par déduction Henri était l'arrière-petit-fils de Régina ou bien, par alliance l'oncle d'Emma tout en étant son fils (XD). Ça y est, tout se mélangeait dans le crâne d'Emma, et toutes ces idées lui donnaient la nausée. Mais grand Dieu, pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça maintenant ?

Mais le pire était la vision de Régina rejetée par tous qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir, et ce sur le champ. Il n'était que 5h50 du matin, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle la croyait, qu'elle ne la rejetait pas. Emma savait que la réaction de ses parents était excessive. Il fallait que Régina sache qu'ensemble elles pourraient résoudre ce mystère.

Elle prit sa veste en cuir rouge, et les clés de sa voiture. Quand elle arriva devant chez Régina, elle sorti en trombes de sa voiture et alla sonner à la porte du manoir. Personne ne répondit, alors elle recommença et tambourina de plus belle sur l'immense porte en chêne. Elle s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Régina ! Enfin ! Vous allez bien ?

-Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour. Savez-vous qu'il est précisément 6h00, l'heure où la plupart des gens dorment le samedi matin…

-Oh mince ! Je suis désolée, je ne dormais pas, je n'ai pas réussir à dormir à vrai dire, et je devais vous parler, ça ne pouvait pas attendre…Je devais te voir …Je…Je…

-On se tutoie maintenant ? Régina avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle trouvait Emma touchante à s'emmêler les pinceaux comme ça de bon matin.

Emma soupira :

-Écoutez Régina, ce qui s'est passé hier m'a beaucoup chamboulé et j'aimerais en parler avec vous.

-Je préférais nettement quand tu me tutoyais.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-Allez rentres Emma, nous n'allons pas passer le reste de la journée à échanger sur le perron.

Les filles entrèrent dans le manoir Mills. Régina bailla.

-Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière !

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter.

-Tu sais Emma, si Léopold est réellement vivant et ici à Storybrook, et que ma mère s'en mêle ensuite, la destruction de notre ancien monde ne sera, en comparaison, qu'un petit souvenir bien agréable.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, car à ce niveau-là, je sais que si nous nous unissons, nous vaincrons.

-Tu es bien optimiste là !

-Là où je déprime d'avance, c'est par rapport à Henry, par rapport à notre situation à nous, à toi par rapport à Léopold. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé avant mais la situation n'est déjà pas très normale mais alors là… Enfin pour l'instant c'est moi que ça perturbe le plus.

Régina pris la main d'Emma qui ne tiqua pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tant que nous aimons Henry, tout ira bien. Nous l'aimons tous et tant qu'il ne doute pas là-dessus, les pseudos liens familiaux qui nous unissent n'aurons pas d'importance. Enfin c'est mon point de vu…

-J'espère que tu as raison…

Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Régina en baillant.

-Je suis désolée mais là je suis crevée…

-Et dormir dans un lit ne serait pas plus approprié ?

-Non, il me faut une présence sinon j'angoisse et je ne dors pas.

Régina tourna Emma face à elle et dit :

-La sauveuse a peur toute seule la nuit ? ^^

Emma tapa gentiment Régina. La brune se leva et tendit une main à Emma qui la prit et se leva avec son aide.

-Viens, je te prête mon lit pour dormir, ce sera quand même plus confortable ! Si tu dors mal, tu vas avoir besoin d'un massage ou d'un infirmier après !

Emma éclata de rire :

-Si j'ai le droit à un massage, après peu importe qui me le fait !

-J'irais donc voir Monsieur Gold, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de poser ses mains sur le magnifique corps du shérif de Storybrook. La taquina Régina.

-Fais donc ça et tu subiras le courroux du shérif Swan !

Sur ces mots, Emma plaqua doucement Régina contre le mur. Régina passa ses doigts sous les yeux de la blonde.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu à l'air d'être vraiment épuisée. Tu es au bout du rouleau, va dormir je ne serais pas loin.

-Merci Régina. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, on se détestait.

-Oui je sais, et je préfère malgré tout notre situation actuelle. Nous nous sommes liguées contre l'adversité !

Emma souris, fit un bisou sur la joue de Régina et partit se coucher dans le grand lit de la brune. Régina attendit qu'Emma soit couchée pour poser sa main là où Emme l'avait embrassée. Que se passait-il ? Depuis qu'elle avait sauvé les filles du sort du puits, Régina ne pensait qu'à Emma. Ces sentiments la troublaient au plus haut point. Elle fantasmait en boucle sur le shérif. Elle, Régina Mills, ex maire de Storybrook, ex reine (maléfique certes) du pays enchanté, rêvait d'embrasser Emma Swan, la fille de son ennemi juré !

Ses pensées étaient embuées. Elle bailla, et décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. Régina se coucha dans son lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Emma. Malgré ses efforts, Emma se retourna vers elle, endormie et passa machinalement son bras autour de Régina et se blottit contre elle. Régina leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Elle se doutait que cela n'avait pas été facile pour Emma, et tout était de sa faute. La malédiction avait privé Emma de tout amour. Mais paradoxalement, s'était contre elle qu'Emma était endormie. Régina en voulait tellement plus. Elle voulait tant réparer ce qu'elle avait fait. Et ce sentiment, c'est la première fois qu'elle le ressentait. Elle espérait tant de l'avenir même si avec l'arrivée de Léopold, tout était compromis.

Mais quand elle regarda Emma dans ses bras, elle vit l'espoir renaître en elle, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis près de vingt huit ans.

* * *

**À bientôt!**


	4. 28 ans d'emmerdements!

**Bonsoir à tous! je vous post une petite suite sympatique (j'espère^^)! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews car elles sont importantes! Plus il y a de reviews et de retours sur ma fics (bons ou nons tant qu'ils sont constructifs), cela donne aux autres l'envie de la lire. Et puis je sais que c'est important de poster régulièrement car c'est tellement frustrant d'attendre la suite d'une fic XD! Sinon bonne lecture!**

* * *

Emma se réveilla dans les bras d'une Régina endormie. Vu le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux, la journée devait être bien commencée. Le shérif se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller la belle brune dont le sommeil lui donnait un sourire angélique. Elle sortit de la chambre et redescendit dans le salon où elle avait laissé ses affaires personnelles tôt le matin même. Elle regarda son portable : douze messages en absence s'affichaient. Tous étaient de Blanche, sa mère. Emma regarda la grande comtoise du salon qui affichait 11h27. Elle se sentait bien dans cette maison. Elles en avaient fait du chemin avec Régina depuis son arrivée à Storybrook. Au début, elles ne cherchaient qu'à se faire du mal. Mais maintenant, elles devaient s'unir pour Henry, pour Storybrook et pour le bien de tous les habitants de cette ville.

Emma écouta les messages de Mary Margaret : elle était morte d'inquiétude depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'Emma n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni nulle part ailleurs dans l'appartement. La blonde, qui ne voulait pas entrer dans une discussion téléphonique interminable avec sa mère, lui envoya un texto. Un simple texto. Elle avait vingt-huit ans et elle faisait l'équivalent d'une crise d'adolescence avec la personne qu'elle venait de découvrir comme sa mère ! « J'enquête. Je vous tiens au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas. E ». Ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, c'est que Blanche lui fasse la morale comme à une gamine de quinze ans. Elle avait passé l'âge, et puis elle était mère elle aussi ! Elle savait pertinemment que Blanche avait perdu sa fille comme elle avait perdu sa mère, mais cela ne l'excusait en rien quant au fait d'essayer d'asseoir son autorité sur elle au bout de vingt-huit ans.

Elle reçut presque immédiatement une réponse écrite de la part de Mary Margaret : « Nous aurons une discussion. B ». Emma soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle qui avait toujours été libre supportait mal de devoir rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées du pays enchanté, et que Blanche savait qu'elles étaient sauves grâce à Régina, la relation mère-fille était devenue très tendue. Blanche ne supportait pas que la brune puisse changer un jour. Elle faisait tout pour la discréditer, pour prouver au monde que c'était elle la gentille et que Régina n'était qu'un monstre. Mais ces derniers temps, Emma avait vu une facette de la personnalité de Régina que peu de gens connaissait. Régina avait un cœur, elle était gentille, drôle, adorable, émouvante, sensible. Ce n'était pas réellement la reine acariâtre, austère, cynique, terne et insipide que tout Storybrook dépeignait à longueur de temps. Plus Emma apprenait à connaître Régina, plus elle s'attachait à elle, et cela commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

Elle remonta à l'étage pour réveiller Régina. La brune sourit en la voyant.

-Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Il est près de onze heures et demie. Vu que je t'ai réveillée à l'aube, j'ai préféré te laissé dormir quelques minutes en plus.

La jolie brune sourit et répondit :

-Dis-toi que cela fait des années que je n'avais pas faite de grasse matinée. Et mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Ce que Régina ne lui dit par contre pas, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, c'est que cela fait aussi énormément de bien de dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Je dois retourner chez Blanche pour régler quelques affaires, mais je te fais une promesse. La prochaine fois que je débarque de bon matin, je n'oublierais pas les croissants, dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles se firent la bise, et Emma quitta le manoir Mills en laissant une Régina avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

***o*o***

Quand elle passa le seuil de l'appartement de Blanche, Emma sut tout de suite que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément bien se passer ! David et Mary Margaret l'attendaient de pied ferme, assis gravement autour de la table du salon. Henri était à l'école alors Emma savaient qu'ils allaient en profiter pour lui dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Leurs visages étaient graves. Et c'est David qui prit la parole en premier, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de retirer sa veste et d'aller s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

-Où étais-tu ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre quand nous nous sommes aperçus que tu n'étais pas là ce matin. Nous ne voulions pas inquiéter Henry, mais le mal est fait !

-Écoutez, j'ai passé l'âge d'être sermonnée parce que je n'étais pas là ce matin, dit-elle passablement énervée. En plus je n'ai même pas découché, je suis partie vers cinq heures et demie ce matin !

-Il ne s'agit pas que de ça Emma, depuis que nous sommes rentrées de l'autre monde, tu as changé, ajouta Blanche.

-Vous aussi, vous avez changé depuis que la malédiction a été rompue, tout le monde a changé. Je n'ai pas eu de parents pendant une trentaine d'année alors désolée si je ne corresponds pas aux idéaux que vous vous êtes faits concernant votre fille !

-Emma, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons dire, mais vois les choses en face, reprit David, tu es tout le temps loin de nous, la plupart du temps pour être avec Régina en plus ! Alors qu'elle est la cause de tous nos malheurs !

-En gros vous me faîtes une crise de jalousie, dit la blonde en ricanant.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais nous sommes inquiets pour toi, ajouta Blanche.

-Vous vous inquiétez ? S'offusqua Emma, alors que pendant ces années j'étais seule, sans personne pour s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne vous reproche rien, je ne vous juge pas car j'ai fait la même chose avec Henry, mais j'ai toujours été libre, sans rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit. Et là vous m'en demandez trop, vous me bridez, vous me privez de ma liberté et j'étouffe !

-Je suis désolée que tu voies ça comme ça, dit Blanche tristement.

-Nous avons mieux à faire que nous disputer, lui répondit Emma, nous devons nous méfier de l'arrivée de Cora, mais aussi de la présence de Léopold, si tant est qu'elle soit vraie.

-Sur ce point tu as raison, dit David, Cora reste notre priorité car nous savons de quoi elle est capable. À côté d'elle, Régina est une enfant de cœur !

-Très bien, alors quel est ton plan ? demanda Blanche à sa fille.

Et tous trois se lancèrent dans l'élaboration d'un plan pour trouver Léopold et Cora.

***o*o***

Gold souriait. Tout se passait encore mieux que ce qu'il n'avait prévu au début. Régina allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Storybrook. Il ne faisait pas non plus ça par philanthropisme. Son plan machiavélique allait l'aidé à retrouver son fils. Il savait qu'Henry était la clé de cette énigme. Et bientôt il serait en possession du petit garçon, et là, plus rien ne l'arrêtera.

***o*o***

Emma et ses parents avaient décidé de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Régina quant à l'arrivée de Léopold (même si Emma croyait la jolie brune de tout son être).

Il était près de vingt et une heure quand le shérif se gara devant le manoir Mills. Elle sonna plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit. Elle décida donc de passer par la porte de derrière. Elle entra dans le manoir et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle ne lui plaisait guère. La maison avait été dévastée de l'intérieure.

-RÉGINA ! hurla Emma, mais personne ne répondit.

Des traces de lutte étaient nettement visibles dans le salon. Emma se retourna vers le grand mur du salon, et ce qu'elle vit la fit frémir. Sur le miroir du salon était écrit : « Régina m'appartient ». Emma tomba à genou.

Ce message était écrit avec du sang. Et au fond d'elle, la blonde savait que c'était le sang de Régina…

* * *

**Bonne suite qui va arriver bientôt ;)!**


	5. La grotte

**Bonsoir très chers lecteurs et lectrices! Je vous post le chapitre de la semaine. J'ai bien aimé vous laisser sur votre faim au chapitre précédent héhé! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage à poster plus vite! Je vais essayer de mettre des paroles de chansons que j'écoute en écrivant, donc si vous les écoutez vous découvrirez un peu plus mon univers ;)! Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!**

* * *

Emma était dévastée. Dès qu'elle avait vu le sang, la blonde s'était sentie très très mal. Elle avait directement appelé ses parents qui avaient accouru. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu le miroir, ils étaient devenus très pales. Même Blanche avait reconnu que Régina était en danger et que là où elle se trouvait, et avec qui elle se trouvait, elle ne devait pas être en très belle posture.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Aucun indice concernant l'enlèvement de Régina, aucune demande de rançon, pas le moindre petit début de preuve qui pourrait les aider à découvrir ce qui c'était passé. Et cela déprimait Emma. Son moral était miné et ses parents se regardèrent. Ils ne prononçaient rien mais leur silence voulait tout dire. Ils savaient que leur fille était attachée à Régina, ils ne savaient ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni surtout à quel point, mais ils commençaient à accepter cette idée. Cette idée faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin depuis quelques jours chez les parents du shérif. Ils avaient vu le changement de comportement de leur fille, mais après tant d'années de séparation, ils ne voulaient pas tout gâcher, et ce encore une fois à cause de Régina. Quoi qu'il en soit si Emma devait être amie avec leur pire ennemie, ils avaient convenu de tolérer cela, et ils aideraient la blonde à retrouver la maire de Storybrook. Plus ils seraient à rechercher Régina, plus les choses s'activeront pour la libérer.

Ils firent le tour de la maison et ne trouvèrent rien. Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer pour parvenir à des recherches plus fructueuses. Blanche et David rentrèrent chez eux étudier le livre de contes, au cas où quelque chose leur aurait échappé. Quant à Emma, elle monta dans sa petite voiture jaune pour se diriger vers le commissariat. Elle mit le contact et l'autoradio se mit à fonctionner. C'était une des chansons préférées d'Emma qui passait sur la bande FM. Une des chansons les plus tristes aussi.

_Mr. Writer, why don't you tell it like it is?__Why don't you tell it like it really is? Before you go on home_

Ce titre des Stereophonics donnait toujours à Emma l'envie de pleurer, et avec la disparition de la belle brune, cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle arriva devant le commissariat en peu de temps, mais en assez de temps pour que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. D'accord, elle le savait maintenant, elle venait de se l'avouer, elle aimait Régina, elle en était éperdument tombée amoureuse. Mais elle ne savait pas si cela était réciproque et cela lui laissait une boule à l'estomac. Elle savait qu'aimer était une faiblesse, car cela faisait mal. Elle secoua la tête et entra dans le bâtiment dédié à l'ordre et à la justice de Storybrook.

Son bureau avait été saccagé, mais elle ne s'en étonna qu'à moitié. Quelqu'un lui en voulait, quelqu'un leur en voulait. Elle aurait tellement donné pour avoir un peu de paix avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait tant donné pour profiter et vivre, tout simplement.

Une lettre était posée sur son bureau. Une écriture fine et délicate lui expliquait sommairement la situation.

« Storybrook vient d'être débarrassé de la malédiction, c'est au tour de la Méchante Reine. Venez au puits seule pour oser espérer récupérer son cadavre, et avant la tombée du jour. »

Le billet n'était pas signé évidemment. Emma ne réfléchis pas une seconde, elle ne prévint même pas ses parents, elle laissa juste ce mot là où elle l'avait trouvé et fonça en direction de la forêt. Le temps était brumeux et elle glissait sur les pierres humides et mousseuses. Elle aperçut le puits et décida de rester un peu en retrait pour observer de loin ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne le senti pas arrivé, mais elle reçut un terrible coup derrière la tête et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

*o*o*

Quand Emma se réveilla, elle grimaçait de douleur. Son crâne lui faisait mal comme si sa tête venait de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Elle mit du temps à comprendre la situation. Elle se trouvait dans une geôle, qui devait être une grosse aux vues de la noirceur et de l'humidité ambiante. Il faisait froid, c'était en plein courant d'air et de l'eau ruisselait sur les parois rocheuses.

-Quelle merde ! dit-elle en portant la main à sa tête.

Du sang, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle soupira tant elle était dépitée. Elle était tombée dans un vulgaire piège. Ah ! Il était beau le shérif de Storybrook : emprisonné !

Il faisait rudement sombre, mais elle trouva un briquet dans sa poche (comme quoi, cela pouvait servir de s'intoxiquer régulièrement avec du tabac). Elle alluma la flamme et fit le tour de la grotte avec. Une grille l'empêchait de s'enfuir. À la lueur de son Zippo, elle distingua une forme dans un recoin à l'opposé de la grille. La forme bougea et gémit. Emma comprit tout de suite.

-RÉGINA ! hurla la blonde. Régina, c'est moi !

Emma avait lâché le briquet et s'agrippa à la grille en essayant de passer de l'autre côté mais sans succès.

La brune, ayant entendu son amie, se retourna vers elle et s'approcha en rampant. Une vision d'horreur s'offrit à Emma. La brune avait le visage tuméfié et ses vêtements étaient en sang.

Dans un dernier effort, la femme qui représentait pour tous la Méchante Reine, utilisa ses dernières forces pour faire céder la grille, grâce à ses pouvoirs. Emma se précipita vers elle. Le souffle de la brune diminuait. Il devenait quasiment imperceptible. La blonde prit la tête de Régina dans ses mains. Elles se regardèrent, et malgré le silence, elles savaient. Régina serra la main d'Emma et des larmes coulaient le long des joues des deux femmes.

La brune le savait maintenant, elle pouvait partir en paix. Elle avait trouvé son grand amour. Elle eut un pincement au cœur car son seul regret aura été de ne pas pouvoir profiter de plus de temps avec Emma. Dans un dernier soupir elle ferma les yeux.

Emma hurla :

-NON ! Régina, ne m'abandonne pas ! Tout le monde m'a toujours abandonné, JE T'EN PRIE ! Je… Je t'aime Régina. Je suis amoureuse de toi, mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que tu es près de moi…

Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part de la brune, le shérif de Storybrook tenta le tout pour le tout.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Régina. Ce moment (qui en réalité n'avait duré que quelques secondes), lui sembla durer une éternité. Quand elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, Emma reçu l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent dans un gout de sel, de sucre et de sang. Le goût des larmes qui coulaient à flot des yeux d'Emma ne l'empêchaient en rien d'essayer de sauver sa bien-aimée. Même leur fils, Henry, aurait pensé à cette solution magique tout de suite !

Le souffle de Régina reprit subitement. Mais il restait faible. La brune, à moitié dans les vapes, ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant la belle blonde penchée au-dessus d'elle qui reprenait son souffle.

Emma caressa les cheveux de Régina.

-Je t'aime souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Régina d'une voix rauque.

Les deux femmes se souriaient et s'embrassait mais ce moment de bonheur pure fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme.

*o*o*

En voyant la scène Léopold éclata de rire.

-Il m'en a fallu du temps pour trouver un moyen de faire naître tes pouvoirs, ma chère petite fille, dit-il à Emma en ricanant.

-Vous êtes donc Léopold… Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-Le Roi Léopold s'il vous plait. Et ce que je veux, concrètement, tes pouvoirs pour pouvoir régner à nouveau sur mon royaume.

-Très bien, dans ce cas laisse partir Régina.

-Hélas, cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Régina est ma femme et elle m'appartient quoi qu'il arrive.

Emma n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle n'aimait pas que cet homme considère la femme qu'elle aimait comme sa chose. Elle se leva et se mit entre Régina et cet aliéné, pour la défendre. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et envoya valser Emma contre le mur de la grotte.

- Qu'en est-il du bon Roi Léopold ? demanda Régina pour détourner son attention de la blonde.

-Je suis devenue comme toi très chère, j'ai appris à aimer la magie !

Assommée, Emma gisait au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever mais elle entendit très clairement ce qui suivit dans la grotte.

Léopold empoigna Régina et la plaqua contre un coin de mur.

Celle-ci gémissait et le suppliait. La peur se sentait dans sa voix.

C'est alors que le Roi enserra sa gorge de ses mains. Il se rapprocha de la brune et elle put sentir son érection contre elle. Consciemment ou non, Emma perdit connaissance au moment où celui-ci dégrafa son pantalon…

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours! À bientôt!**


	6. Un nouvel allié?

**Bonsoir! voici un tout petit chapitre écrit en semaine car vos reviews m'ont tellement faite kiffé que ça m'a inspiré lol! Vous allez surement être surpris mais j'assume ;p! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

David et Blanche trouvèrent Henry et son livre de contes. Ils devaient impérativement trouver des indices pour savoir si, oui ou non, le Roi Léopold était vivant, et s'il était de retour, à Storybrook. Tous les deux savaient que s'ils feuilletaient le livre, cela leur prendrait des heures. Ils pouvaient donc compter sur un expert du genre : Henry. Ils s'installèrent donc tous chez Granny's, avec le livre, autour de donuts au chocolat façon Ruby (c'est-à-dire accompagnés de glace à la vanille et de crème anglaise : très diététique tout ça !).

-Henry, il faut que tu nous aide ! Dit David. Régina est en danger, et d'après son intuition, ce serait le Roi Léopold qui serait de retour. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais elle a disparu et ce serait à première vue un enlèvement. Est-ce que le livre dit quelque chose sur le Roi ?

-Non…Non…Je ne crois pas, balbutia Henry, paniqué à l'idée que Régina ai disparu. Et Emma ? elle est partie à sa recherche ? Il ne faut pas laisser Régina seule, personne ne voudra jamais l'aider ici, il n'y a que nous pour…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Henry, nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver, lui répondit Blanche en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Donc tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ?

-Non…, souffla Henry.

Blanche laissa David et Henry finir leurs donuts et alla se rafraichir aux toilettes de chez Granny's. Elle en profita pour essayer de joindre sa fille. Mais aucune réponse. À quoi cela servait-il qu'ils aient tous des portables s'ils n'étaient jamais joignables ? Cela avait le don d'énerver Mary Margaret. Elle revint en salle et dit à son mari :

-Cela fait cinq fois que j'essaie de joindre Emma mais sans succès. Je commence à être très inquiète.

-Elle ne répond pas à son portable ? D'un côté, vu comment tu l'as harcelée la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle était sortie à cinq heures du matin…

-David ! Je suis sérieuse, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup…

-Très bien, allons voir au commissariat, et s'y trouve sûrement et tu verras de toi-même que cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter et qu'elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule !

Même s'il faisait bonne figure, David essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était lui aussi inquiet pour sa fille. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Emma et Régina étaient liées. Il ne savait pas comment, mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait perdu depuis vingt-huit ans et qu'il venait de retrouver. Et si pour cela il devait supporter Régina, ce ne serait qu'une maigre contrepartie en échange du bonheur qui les attendait tous. Depuis que le sort était rompu, il s'était remis à espérer en l'avenir.

Tous les trois étaient montés dans la camionnette de David et quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du shérif, ils ne virent pas la voiture jaune d'Emma. Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le bureau pour voir s'il n'y avait pas le moindre indice qui les mènerait à elle. C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent avec stupeur que le bureau d'Emma avait été mis à sac.

-C'est pas vrai ! hurla Blanche, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Calme-toi cinq secondes, lui dit David. Il doit bien y avoir une trace de quelque chose quelque part !

-Regardez ça ! dit Henry en leur tendant le billet concernant l'enlèvement de Régina.

Pendant que David et Blanche constataient la disparition de sa mère, il avait fouiné et trouver le mot laissé au shérif.

« Storybrook vient d'être débarrassé de la malédiction, c'est au tour de la Méchante Reine. Venez au puits seule pour oser espérer récupérer son cadavre, et avant la tombée du jour. »

David n'en revenait toujours pas, Régina avait donc apparemment dit la vérité. Elle était en danger donc Emma l'était aussi. Tous les trois se regardèrent et foncèrent vers la voiture. Ils devaient au plus vite aller au puits, en espérant retrouver les filles.

*o*o*

Le roi Léopold était en train de lutter avec Régina pour abuser d'elle. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. Emma venait juste de perdre connaissance, il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Mais es forces la quittaient et à ce rythme, elle ne pourrait plus résister très longtemps. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que Léopold allait parvenir à ses fins. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle se souvenait de son mariage avec le Roi. Ce roi qui ne l'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimerai jamais. Elle l'avait en horreur. Elle avait en horreur les fois où il l'avait forcé à accomplir son devoir conjugal, sans douceur, ni délicatesse, ni respect. Si elle était devenue ce qu'elle était, c'était principalement à cause de lui, qui ne l'avait considéré que comme un objet et qui, aux vues des circonstances, ne changerait jamais. Mais comment était-il dieu possible qu'il soit encore vivant ? Elle l'avait fait tuer pourtant ! Une larme perla sur sa joue, et Léopold ricana pour savourer sa victoire.

À ce moment une voix retentit dans la caverne.

-Ahem…Je serais vous Léopold, je ne ferais pas ça…

Le Roi se retourna et pâlit. Il lâcha Régina qui tomba au sol, et il recula, on peut le dire, la queue entre les jambes.

-Vous…, bégaya le Roi.

-Rumple ! S'étonna Régina.

Gold souriait, avançant tranquillement vers Léopold, sa canne en main.

* * *

**MDR! Je suis trop fière de la tournure que prend cette histoire! Reviews Please! ;) et à bientôt!**


	7. Libération

**Bonjour! Je suis tout d'abord désolée de poster si tard mais je pense que vu comment c'est partit, vous allez avoir le droit à un autre chapitre dans la soirée (si tout va bien!). Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews! Et puis je voudrais faire un petit message perso à SwanQueen20, HuddyFanLove, EmmaJ13, et les autres auteurs de fics Swan/Queen: j'adore vos fics je veux une suite :p! ;)**

**Si vous saviez, ce chapitre et le prochains seront mignons, mais après je vous réserve des trucs horribles, donc profitez-en! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gold arriva au niveau de Régina et de sa main libre, sans violence, par simple persuasion, il la libéra du joug de Léopold. Celui-ci bouillonnait de rage.

-Comment osez-vous Rumpel Stilskins !

-Et bien mon cher, je vous tolère déjà, vous et Cora à Storybrook, mais là vous dépassez les bornes, cela ne faisait pas partie de notre accord, et personne ne rompt un marché passé avec Le Ténébreux !

-Vous allez nous le payer très cher !

-Oh mais j'en doute, vous auriez beau réunir vos pouvoir avec Cora, vous ne serez jamais aussi puissants que moi ! Affirma Gold avec son rire si particulier.

-C'est ce que vous croyez mais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de toutes nos ressources à ce niveau-là !

-Oh ! Croyez moi, j'ai aussi de la ressource sur ce plan la !

Léopold se retourna vers Régina, toujours tremblante :

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ma chère, mais pour l'heure je crois qu'il est plus sage de m'en aller, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

En finissant sa phrase, le Roi Léopold se volatilisa dans une épaisse fumée violette.

Régina se précipita alors vers Emma qui gisait sur le sol. Elle était inconsciente mais respirait encore. La brune poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Et bien Régina, je trouve que vous n'êtes plus ce que vous aviez su être, magicalement parlant j'entends…

-J'ai promis de ne plus utiliser la magie…

-Oui, il parait, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me laisse violer tranquillement…

-La ferme Gold !

-Ma Reine, tu n'as jamais voulu entendre la vérité, mais face à Léopold tu n'étais rien à l'époque, tu n'es rien aujourd'hui et qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Ce que j'ai vu en arrivant à la grotte m'a extrêmement déçu. Tu étais jadis sous son emprise et tu l'es encore plus aujourd'hui. Il a un tel ascendant sur toi, s'en est terrifiant. Tu n'es en fait qu'une faible femme devant son mari !

-Non Gold, les choses ont changé. Je croyais qu'il était mort car j'ai commandité sa mort il y a quelques années, mais apparemment je m'entoure toujours des mauvaises personnes… Mais je ne referais pas la même erreur, je le tuerais de mes mains cette fois-ci !

-Oh je n'en doute pas, mais pour l'heure ce que tu es faible ! Sortons d'ici, et n'oublions pas Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai pas envie de susciter un incident diplomatique avec ses chers parents…

Régina jeta un regard noir à Gold. Encore trop faible, elle ne put porter Emma et c'est lui qui s'en chargea. Tous les trois parvinrent à sortir de la grotte et arrivèrent jusqu'au puits pour pouvoir rejoindre la voiture de Gold. C'est là qu'ils virent arriver en trombe Mary Margaret et David. Gold se déchargea donc du poids d'Emma dans les bras de son père et contre toute attente Régina craqua et tomba dans les bras de Blanche qui la consola comme elle put.

Tous, sauf Gold qui partit de son côté, rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Blanche. Emma avait repris connaissance sur le chemin du retour. Heureusement que Blanche avait pris l'initiative d'envoyer Henry chez Ruby car ses mères n'étaient pas dans leur meilleur état après ce petit séjour dans la grotte. Tous s'assirent sur le grand canapé à fleurs du loft. David prit la parole :

-Régina, Emma, que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons besoin d'une explication là… !

-Léopold est vraiment de retour, dit Emma en regardant sa mère les larmes aux yeux, et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, c'est un homme vraiment horrible. Je suis désolée…

-Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, depuis le début s'il te plaît, insista David.

Régina prit alors la parole :

-Juste après qu'il se soit introduit chez moi, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui, mais personne n'a voulu me croire, ce que je comprends d'ailleurs. Le lendemain soir, il est revenu au manoir, Emma était partie et je n'ai pas pu lutter contre sa magie. Et oui, il était magique et très puissant, ce qui m'a étonné car il ne voulait jamais utiliser la magie auparavant. Il m'a frappé et a pris mon sang pour laisser un message sur le miroir. Ensuite je me suis évanouie et je me suis réveillée dans la grotte où il m'a laissé seule pendant un temps qu'il m'a semblé être une éternité. Je ne me souviens pas du tout comment Emma est arrivée dans la grotte mais elle était là et j'ai essayé de briser notre joug avec l'aide de la magie. Mais il est arrivé et il a tenté de…

Une larme perla sur la joue de la jolie brune, et Emma, qui était assise à côté d'elle, lui prit tendrement la main. Blanche était estomaquée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se souvenait d'un père bon et aimant. Emma poursuivit le récit de Régina :

-Il n'a pas hésité à me frapper, et puis Gold est arrivé. Ça m'arrache la bouche, mais c'est à lui que nous devons notre salut. Le pire est qu'il n'a rien demandé en échange apparemment. Il doit craindre quelque chose lui aussi, sinon il nous aurait fait passé un marché. Il faut absolument voir avec lui et lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait !

-Oula doucement, dit David, pour l'instant tu vas te reposer et te remettre de tes blessures. Et cela vaut aussi pour toi Régina. Je pense avant tout à Henry, il ne doit pas savoir et nous devons le protéger, car il ne faut pas que Léopold mette la main dessus.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

-Emma et Régina vous allez rester ici, et nous nous allons dormir chez Ruby avec Henry pour cette nuit, souffla Blanche. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire apparemment, vu ce que vous avez vécu. Nous reviendrons demain matin.

David hocha la tête pour approuver ce que venait de dire sa femme. Et tous deux sortirent du loft laissant les deux femmes enfin seules.

*o*o*

Les deux femmes attendirent que le Prince Charmant et se femme aient quitté le loft. Elles restèrent à se regarder quelques minutes puis Régina tomba dans les bras d'Emma en pleurs. La blonde caressa ses cheveux pour tenter de la réconforter, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle n'était pas habituée, elle n'avait jamais pris soin de qui que ce soit dans sa vie, et inversement, elle n'était pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle.

-Régina, allons prendre une douche, tu verras ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

La brune acquiesça. Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage et Emma prépara deux serviettes pour Régina.

-Vas-y la première, je prendrais ma douche ensuite, lui dit Emma.

Régina obtempéra. Emma lui prépara un jean propre et un débardeur. Elle frappa à la porte et entra alors que Régina était toujours sous la douche.

-Tiens, je te pose des vêtements propres ici, dit la blonde en posant le linge sur la console de la salle de bain.

-Merci, chuchota la brune.

Emma sortit et attendit que Régina finisse de se préparer.

Quand la brune sortit de la salle de bain, Emma retint son souffle. Elle trouvait Régina magnifique. Quoi qu'il arrive cette femme était magnifique. Elle pouvait passer du tailleur à un style plus décontracté tout en gardant sa classe et sa beauté naturelle. Elle portait le jean noir et le débardeur rouge que lui avait prêté Emma. Ces vêtements mettaient en valeurs ses formes parfaites. Si elle restait dans la même pièce que Régina à ce moment, la blonde ne répondrait plus de ses actes. La brune, donc les cheveux étaient mouillés (ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy), adressa un timide sourire à Emma.

-C'est à mon tour de me décrasser, dit la blonde en essayant de sourire, mais elle était mal à l'aise. Ses hormones commençaient à lui jouer des tours !

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau.

-Ce sera une douche froide pour toi ma grande, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en tournant le robinet d'eau froide à fond.

Elle se doucha en vitesse et quand elle sortit, elle frissonnait. Régina fit la moue en la voyant ainsi.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai pris toute l'eau chaude, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Non ce n'est pas toi, j'ai pris une douche froide, j'avais besoin de me réveiller, ça me remet d'aplomb d'habitude, mentit Emma.

En réalité elle essayait de se calmer pour ne pas se jeter sur la brune.

-C'est gentil de la part de Blanche et de David de nous avoir laissé le loft pour cette nuit. Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose pour nous ? Demanda timidement Régina.

-Oui, ils savent qu'un lien fort existe entre nous, après vu que nous n'avons jamais parlé, que nous ne nous sommes pas étendus sur le sujet, je pense qu'ils veulent juste nous laissé du temps pour profité l'une de l'autre comme on peut.

-Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit dans la grotte, je le pensais.

Emma la regarda avec interrogation. Régina se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime, chuchota la brune.

Emma l'embrassa et lui répondit.

-Ahh, mais Mademoiselle Mills, je n'en doutait pas !

* * *

**À bientôt! Et j'adore quand vous me faites plaisirs avec des reviews ;p!**


	8. Ahhh l'amour!

**Comme promis, aujourd'hui en voilà un deuxième pour le prix d'un XD. Savourez parce qu'à partir du prochain chapitre...!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les deux femmes s'embrassaient, sur le grand lit de la chambre d'Emma.

-ça fait quand même du bien de prendre une douche après avoir séjourné dans une grotte, rigola Emma.

Le visage de Régina s'assombrit d'un coup. Emma prit la brune dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, ce qui aurait pu se passer est juste immonde…

-Cela s'est passé Emma, je l'ai vécu pendant des semaines, pendant des mois quand j'étais encore Reine dans l'autre monde. Malgré le fait que tout le monde parle de lui comme un grand roi, il n'a jamais été qu'un porc envers moi. J'étais sa femme donc il me considérait comme son objet, comme sa chose. J'ai subi ses attaques maintes et maintes fois, où il me disait que j'étais dans l'obligation d'accomplir mon devoir conjugale. Et ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte n'a fait que faire ressurgir ce que j'ai vécu. Mais aux yeux de tous je ne suis que la Méchante Reine qui a jeté une malédiction. Si seulement ils savaient, mais j'ai honte Emma…

La blonde caressa les cheveux de l'ancien maire de Storybrook.

-Tu as honte de quoi ? Au contraire, il faut montrer aux gens sa vraie nature, car tous les jours des femmes meurent sous les coups et les viols de leurs maris. Le mariage ne cautionne pas tout, loin de là. Il faut que Storybrook sache que c'est un homme dangereux, et même si cela doit faire de la peine à Mary Margaret parce que c'est son père. J'ai vu de quoi il était capable, et nous allons faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence plus.

Régina se redressa et regarda sa blonde droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir, et cela fait très longtemps que je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Embrasse-moi !

Et sur ces mots, Emma ne se fit pas priée. Elle embrassa langoureusement la femme qui était devenue sa compagne (alors que rien ne le laissait prétendre au début).

Elle poussa doucement la brune qui s'allongea sur le lit. Emma caressa son ventre, ses hanches, ses jambes…

-Tu sais que c'est déprimant de te voir comme ça…

Régina leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Même en jean et en débardeur tu es super classe et super sexy, alors qu'il me faudrait au bas mot trois heures dans la salle de bain pour arriver à ton niveau !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Je vous rassure Mademoiselle Swan, je vous trouve énormément sexy, et même en jean et en débardeur vous êtes très désirable, lui répondit Régina avec un clin d'œil.

À ce moment-là, elles se rendirent compte toutes les deux qu'il commençait à faire très chaud dans la chambre d'Emma. Emma le savait, ses hormones étaient en ébullition et elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps sans faire d'avances de nature sexuelle à Régina.

Celle-ci l'avait bien compris, et en joua :

-Tu as monté le chauffage ? C'est pour que les filles qui viennent dans ta chambre se déshabillent plus vite.

- Moque-toi ! Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'une certaine demoiselle enlève ses vêtements !

Régina sourit et se leva en direction de la fenêtre :

-Je peux aérer la pièce si tu n'en peux vraiment plus et que tu as trop chaud !

La brune pouffa, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle aimait taquiner Emma, et la moue de celle-ci le lui rendait bien. La blonde la rejoint près de la fenêtre d'où elles pouvaient voir le port.

-J'ai envie de toi, lui dit Emma, mais après ce qui s'est passé, je comprendrais que tu refuses, que ça aille trop vite pour toi, que…

Régina la coupa avec un baiser passionné.

-Pour te dire la vérité, cela fait très longtemps que j'en ai envie, trop longtemps…

Régina embrassa le cou d'Emma et celle-ci poussa un long soupir.

-Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ta veste en cuir rouge me fait de l'effet…

Régina prenait les devants et Emma se laissa faire volontiers. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde et continua de l'embrasser. Régina caressait le corps du shérif Swan (avec il faut le dire, une grande satisfaction). Ses hanches, sa taille, tout était parfait. Elle passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Emma entoura Régina de ses jambes alors que celle-ci les dirigeait vers le lit. La brune déposa sa compagne doucement sur la couette sans cesser ses baisers. Celle-ci frémissait au contact des doigts de la brune sur son corps.

En plus d'être magnifique, Régina était très sensuelle dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle caressait le corps d'Emma tout en retirant son débardeur. Elle faisait des cercles sur la peau pâle de la blonde qui commençait à se cambrer sous les caresses.

Emma voulait plus de contact, elle prit donc soin de retirer en vitesse le haut de la brune qui sourit.

-Seriez-vous impatiente Miss Swan ?

-Vous savez bien que la patience n'a jamais été mon fort Miss Mills !

Régina se redressa à califourchon sur Emma et dégrafa son propre pantalon, qu'elle laissa à moitié défait sur ses cuisses.

-À toi de faire le reste, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Emma se redressa donc et renversa sa brune sur le lit pour lui retirer son pantalon. Elle défit le sien par la même occasion.

-Régina, tu es magnifique ! Soupira Emma tout en l'embrassant.

En sous-vêtements devant elle, elle continua à parcourir son corps de ses baisers. D'un geste Emma ôta le soutien-gorge de la femme qui partageait son lit. Elle suçota son téton gauche avant de repartir dans l'exploration de son corps. Régina se cambrait sentant l'œuvre de sa bouche sur son corps. Emma jouait avec sa langue autour de son nombril et descendit progressivement plus pas jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de la culotte en dentelle noire de Régina. Culotte qui ne fit pas long feu sur le corps de la brune. Régina nu et lascive regardait Emma avec des yeux qui lui disaient qu'elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus !

Emma remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et retira ce qu'il restait de vêtement sur son corps. Nues toutes les deux elles restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Régina attira sa blonde sur elle et caressa ses cuisses avant que sa main arrive entre ses jambes. Emma frissonna à ce contact. Régina jouait avec le clitoris d'Emma en faisait de lents mouvements circulaires sur ce point sensible. Emma, cambrée, se laissait envahir par toutes les sensations de plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Régina continua de plus en plus vite jusqu'au moment où le corps de sa blonde se contracta de plaisir. Emma poussa un petit cri en atteignant cet instant de plaisir, cet orgasme offert par la femme qu'elle aimait. Régina la retint quand elle se laissa aller contre elle. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

La blonde continuait de caresser la brune, dont la tension sexuelle était nettement palpable. Elle commença à embrasser Régina et lui fit écarter ses jambes pour embrasser une de ses cuisses, puis l'autre…puis elle embrassa son intimité, joua de sa langue…

-Tu me chatouille ! Rigola Régina.

Emma posa alors une main sur la cuisse de Régina et dirigea lentement celle-ci vers son intimité. Elle entra deux doigts en elle tout en continuant à embrasser la zone qui embrasait Régina. La blonde commença un doux va et vient et Régina ferma les yeux. Elle savourait ce que lui faisait Emma, qui accéléra jusqu'au moment critique où Régina se cambra et jouit.

Elles s'embrassaient avec douceur, faisant jouer leurs langues.

-Je tenais à vous dire que vous vous débrouillez bien Miss Mills, lui chuchota Emma à l'oreille.

-Je te retourne le compliment Emma, …Merci, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre et tirèrent un drap sur leurs corps nus.

-Je t'aime Régina, dit Emma.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit la brune en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

-J'aimerais que cela ne s'arrête jamais, dit Emma, pensive.

-Il faut dire que c'était mal parti, qui aurai cru que l'on serait ensemble ? Si on m'avait dit ça le jour où tu es arrivée à Storybrook, je ne l'aurais pas cru !

Emma pouffa.

-C'est sûr, mais le principal c'est que l'on soit là, réunies ensemble maintenant.

Pour seule réponse Régina embrassa Emma et les deux femmes s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, d'un sommeil paisible, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

** bientôt et merci de reviewer! ;p**


	9. Repousser les limites

**Bonsoir, alors vous allez me hair après avoir lu ce chapitre. Et je suis désolée par avance car ce sont certaines fics qui m'ont inspiré tout ça, mais ce n'est pas du plagiat, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et puis vous aurez la suite dans trois semaines comme ça ça vous fera tourner en bourique héhé!**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à illuminer Storybrook. Emma et Régina, blotties l'une contre l'autre n'avaient pas pris la peine de fermer les volets, et la clarté du jour les réveilla en douceur. Régina embrassa la nuque nue d'Emma qui grognait.

-Emma, il va falloir se lever, tes parents et Henry ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-…Nan…

-Allez, un petit effort ! Rigola Régina.

-…pff…

La blonde se retourna et s'étira :

-Puisqu'il le faut…

Régina souriait, elle commençait vraiment à être heureuse. Et qui sait, elle aurait peut-être enfin sa fin heureuse. Emma l'embrassa avec passion et délicatesse, puis elles se levèrent. Emma fouilla dans son armoire et mis un bas de jogging avec son débardeur. Régina quant à elle choisit un short et un sweet à l'effigie de Boston, ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

-Quoi ? Je suis frileuse le matin… !

Emma rit et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, debout près de la fenêtre, l'une contre l'autre. Elles décidèrent de descendre au salon quand elles virent la jeep de David se garer devant l'immeuble.

Henry entra en courant et sauta dans les bras de Régina.

-Maman ! Emma ! Vous êtes sauvées ! Vous êtes vivantes ! YAHOUUUUUUUU !

-ça, ça fait carrément plaisir comme accueil !, dit Emma en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

David et Mary Margaret entrèrent à leur tour et firent la bise aux deux filles (ce qui fit chaud au cœur de Régina). Les parents d'Emma avaient apporté des croissants, pains au chocolat et autres viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner. Tous les cinq se posèrent sur la table du salon et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance était conviviale. Emma croisa le regard de Régina et toutes les deux se sourirent. Et oui, c'était ça le bonheur, et il fallait en profiter avant que quelque chose ne vienne le gâcher.

*o*o*

Les rires retentissaient quand quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte. Emma se leva pour aller ouvrir et elle tomba nez à nez avec Gold, dévasté. Celui-ci bouscula la blonde et entra dans le loft, laissant les autres habitants stupéfaits par son entrée fracassante.

Il pointa un doigt vers Régina :

-Toi ! J'ai besoin de ta magie au plus vite !

-Pas de chance pour toi Rumpel car je n'utilise plus la magie depuis le retour d'Emma et Blanche du monde magique.

-Régina ! Je te saurais gré de bien vouloir m'aider car ton mari, le Roi Léopold, commence à me courir sérieusement… !

-Ce n'est plus mon mari…

-Oh mais détrompe toi ! Le divorce n'existe pas dans notre monde, il n'y a qu'ici que cela existe, tu es la Reine donc c'est à toi d'assumer !

Blanche regardait Gold avec mépris, mais aussi avec inquiétude.

-Que vous a donc fait mon père pour que vous soyez remonté à ce point Gold ? lui demanda Blanche.

-Votre père, ma très chère Blanche, a enlevé Belle t il veut que nous le retrouvions tous à la sortie de la ville, mais nous avons besoin d'un plan…

David le regarda dubitatif.

-Écoutez, j'ai sauvez Miss Swan et Régina, ce serait la moindre des choses que vous m'aidiez à sauver Belle. En plus Belle est votre amie non ?

-C'est bon Gold, nous allons vous aider, lui dit David.

-Je te préviens Rumpel, j'ai fait une promesse, je ne me servirai plus de mes pouvoirs…

-…Balivernes ! lui dit-il, retrouvez moi vers 19h30 à la sortie de la ville côté ouest.

Il quitta le loft en laissant chacun de ses habitants dans ses pensées.

*o*o*

Tous avaient longuement discuté de la marche à suivre et ils ne s'étaient mis d'accord que sur une chose : il fallait absolument sauver Belle. Henry avait (encore une fois) été envoyé chez Ruby. Emma et Régina étaient dans une voiture et Blanche et David dans une autre. Avant d'ouvrir sa portière, Emma prit les mains de Régina dans les siennes et les serra.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais, je ne suis plus inquiète maintenant que tu es près de moi, lui répondit Régina avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Tous sortirent de voiture en voyant arriver Gold, l'air passablement énervé. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la limite, tous frissonnèrent. Si l'un d'entre eux passait cette limite (à part Emma évidemment), ils perdraient à jamais la mémoire.

Léopold se montra à la nuit tombée, empoignant Belle trop près de la ligne au gout de Rumpel.

-Père ?... ! S'écria Blanche.

Mais c'est alors que dans une fumée violette, Cora se matérialisa.

-Mère ! Dit Régina, tout autant surprise que Blanche, de voir quant à elle sa mère.

Léopold et Régina se mirent à rire (mais vous savez, d'un rire sadique qui nous glace le sang et nous fait froid dans le dos).

-Mon cher Léopold, je crois que notre progéniture n'a pas l'air ravie de nous revoir, ricana Cora.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça : nous sommes venus prendre les pouvoirs du Ténébreux et nous allons reprendre mon règne là où je l'ai laissé !

Cora fixa Régina :

-Tu ne viens même pas me saluer ma chérie ?

Régina regarda sa mère, et tourna sa tête vers Emma. Elle regarda la blonde avec des yeux qui lui signifiaient « fais-moi confiance ».

Régina se rapprocha de Cora et lui fit une révérence :

-Veuillez m'excuser Mère…

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, relève toi, nous allons pouvoir régner maintenant. Je suis tellement fière de toi, cette malédiction est une magnifique idée !

-…idée de Gold à la base…, lui dit perceptiblement la brune.

Gold leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il devait sauver Belle. C'est alors que Régina se rapprocha étrangement de Belle et de Léopold.

-Léopold, veuillez m'excuser, je ne savais pas que vous vous trouviez avec ma mère…

-Mais ce n'est rien ma chère femme, êtes-vous encline à être plus docile et à reprendre votre place auprès de moi ?

-Oui votre Majesté, lui dit-elle en lui faisant une révérence.

Plus personne dans l'assistance ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Emma ne savait plus si Régina jouait ou si elle était retourné du mauvais côté.

En entendant cette réponse, Léopold relâcha imperceptiblement la pression qu'il exerçait sur Belle. C'est ce moment qu'attendait Régina et elle jeta un sort sur le Roi. Tout se passa alors en quelques secondes. Belle fut éjectée vers Gold et les autres. Léopold fut frappé de plein fouet par le sort et traversa la ligne de démarcation (ce qui ne lui fit rien car il n'était pas sous le joug de la malédiction). Mais dans sa chute, il attrapa le bras de Régina, qui malgré son envie de lutter contre la poigne de son mari, passa de l'autre côté de la ligne. Un éclair traversa son corps et elle se fracassa à terre. Quand elle se releva, tout le monde retint son souffle. Régina vit sa mère et se tourna vers elle paniquée.

-Mère, Où suis-je… ?

Le temps sembla s'arrêter sur Storybrook (et ce fut vraiment le cas car l'horloge du clocher s'était arrêté lorsque Régina avait traversé la ligne).

Cora réagit plus vite que tous les autres réunis, elle regarda Léopold, qui la regarda et ils disparurent en emportant Régina dans un nuage violet.

-NON, RÉGINA ! hurla Emma comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur.

Elle tomba à terre et sanglota. Mary Margaret se précipita pour la consoler mais cela ne fit pas grand-chose à Emma qui ne souhaitait que mourir à cet instant.

*o*o*

Cora, Régina et Léopold atterrirent dans la grotte. Régina était très pâle.

-Mère, que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ici…

Régina éclata en sanglots. Cora s'approcha d'elle, l'a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ma chérie, ne sois pas angoissée, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Tu te souviens de Léopold ? Vous vous êtes mariés lorsque nous étions au pays enchanté, mais sa fille, Blanche n'a pas supporté que tu prennes la place de sa mère. Elle a jeté une malédiction sur tout le pays et la plupart des gens ont perdus la mémoire. Mais nous avons réussi à nous échapper de la prison qu'elle avait construite au Pays des Merveilles. Nous sommes là et nous allons, ensemble, tout remettre en ordre…

-Oui Mère…

* * *

**À dans quelques semaines, pour la suite MDR! Si vous êtes sages... si vous postez des reviews!**


	10. Vive la douche!

**Bonsoir! Et oui! Vous n'avez pas attendus 3 semaines! Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'ai eu une semaine d'astreinte chargée, donc je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt! Mais voilà, c'est fait! Alors merci aux amour qui me suivent, et qui review! Merci aux lecteurs flemmards qui ne review pas XD! Et puis si cela vous interesse, je viens de publier une petite fic sympa avec notre Swan/Queen préféré! C'est intitulé _La Drague en 100 leçons_! Donc jetez y un coup d'oeil si vous avez deux minutes! ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les choses avaient repris leur cours normal à Storybrook. Enfin presque. Cela faisait une semaine que Régina avait perdu la mémoire, cela faisait une semaine qu'Emma ne l'avait pas vue, et cela faisait une semaine que la blonde pleurait, enfermée dans sa chambre, sans avoir vu la lumière du jour. Emma enserrait contre elle l'oreiller sur lequel avait dormi sa bien-aimée. Elle n'avait plus le gout à rien et cela inquiétait sérieusement David et Mary Margaret. Tout était en train de partir à volo depuis le retour en grande pompe du Roi Léopold à Storybrook.

Le Roi Léopold déambulant actuellement sans craintes dans les rues de Storybrook. Son arrivée à Storybrook avait été très bien perçue par les habitants, par la force des choses et surtout de ses mensonges. Le bon roi était revenu, les habitants n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ils retourneraient tous au Pays Enchanté, selon Cora (qui soit dit en passant, était adulée par les Storybrookiens car elle avait fait revenir leur roi). Bref, plus rien n'allait, Blanche et David étaient sur la sellette, car d'un habile tour de main, Cora les avait fait passé pour responsables, et avec une Régina amnésique qui corroborait leur version des faits, rien n'était plus sûr pour eux.

C'est dans un élan de désespoir, que le Prince Charmant et sa femme allèrent chez Gold qui résuma très bien la situation.

-Donc, en gros, Léopold is back avec Cora, les Storybrookiens son stupides au point de croire que vous êtes à l'origine de tout ça, Régina est redevenu sa femme et a tout oublié par la même occasion (comme c'est pratique tiens !), et nous allons donc revivre une tyrannie, mais cette fois-ci orchestrée par votre père ! Ricana Gold.

-…, les Charmants ne savaient quoi répondre.

-Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses ! Continua Gold, il fait beau, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent !.

-Rumpel, ne soit pas sarcastique s'il te plait, le coupa Belle, je sais que tu crains Cora, et avec Régina à leur merci, ils pourront utiliser ses pouvoir comme bon leur semble !

-…

-De plus, vu qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, elle ne se souvient pas non plus de la promesse qu'elle a faite à Henry, si elle se souvient encore de lui… Dit David.

-Bien et que proposez-vous alors ?

-Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, dit Mary Margaret, nous sommes désemparés, et Emma va de plus en plus mal !

-Arfff, ricana Gold, d'un côté je la comprends, son grand amour vient de l'oublier !

-Rumpel ! Siffla Belle.

-La seule chance de retourner la situation à notre avantage serait que Régina retrouve la mémoire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse y arriver… Réfléchit Gold. À moins que ses véritables amours ne puissent la faire revenir, et j'entends par là qu'elle récupère sa foi en Emma et Henry.

-Oui mais Emma reste prostrée et Henry se renferme sur lui-même de jours en jours, souffla David.

-Et bien commençons par leur donner l'envie de se battre pour récupérer Régina, et ensuite nous aviserons le moment venu ! Quant à vous deux, dit-il en s'adressant à Mary Margaret et David, vous ne devriez pas rester en ville, car tout le monde commence à vous détester. Ah ! Si Régina voyait ça, Storybrook détestant les Charmants ! Elle jubilerait !

-Rumpel…, soupira Belle.

-C'était une petite boutade, lui dit Gold avec un clin d'œil.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez nous éloignez, et sauver Régina en comptant sur l'amour que leur porte Emma et Henry ? Le questionna David.

-C'est exact, répondit Gold avec son rire Rumpelesque.

-Très bien, mais pourquoi vouloir nous protéger ? demanda Blanche.

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous, je le fais pour Belle.

La même Belle qui le remercia d'un regard et qui lui prit la main pour la serrer fort.

-Et où allons-nous nous cacher en attendant que la tempête passe ?

-Je possède un manoir caché dans la forêt, soyez-y comme chez vous, et dites-vous que cela ne durera que quelques semaines. Voyez ça comme un voyage de noces après une trentaine d'années de séparation !

Après cet entretien, David et Mary-Margaret retournèrent chez eux préparer leurs affaires avant leur départ.

David monta à l'étage du loft et convoqua Henry dans la chambre d'Emma pour leur parler du plan de Gold.

Henry trépignait : enfin de l'action pour sauver sa mère ! Emma quant à elle restait sceptique.

-Qui te dit que cela fonctionnera ?

-Mais enfin Emma, tu lui as sauvé la vie dans la grotte en l'embrassant ! lui rappela David.

-Oui mais là, c'est comme si elle n'était plus de ce monde, c'est comme si elle était morte ! Elle ne se souvient plus de moi, ni même de Henry !

-Mais c'est justement ça qu'il faut régler au plus vite ! Tu es magique Emma, et Régina s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Belle ! Tu penses qu'elle aimerai te voir te morfondre, arrêter de te battre pour elle, remettre tout ce que vous êtes en cause, et tout ça à cause de Léopold et de ce qu'il est en train de faire ?

-Non, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu vas te bouger un peu et agir !

[Note de l'auteur : à la base, David devait dire « tu vas te sortir les doigts du c** », mais je n'ai pas osé le mettre car cela ne correspond pas trop à son personnage XD].

-Je suis fatiguée de tout David, je dois être maudite, dès que quelque chose commence à aller bien dans ma vie, il faut que cela se transforme en désastre !

-Mais non ! S'écria Henry ! On est là ! Et puis tu es la Sauveuse !

-Elle a bon dos la Sauveuse !

-Merde Emma ! S'emporta David, il ne s'agit pas que de toi ! Tout le monde est concerné par la suite des évènements ! Tu n'es pas sortie depuis une semaine donc tu n'as pas vu à quel point les habitants nous détestent ! Cora et Léopold mènent leur barque et nous sommes tous des victimes ! Régina la première !

Henry s'était reculé dans un coin de la pièce, trop impressionné par son grand-père, qu'il n'avait jamais vu énervé à ce point.

-Mais par où commencer ? Sanglota Emma.

-Par une douche ! Une semaine de plus comme ça et tout le monde meurt autour de toi !

David était passablement énervé.

-Ok, c'est bon, calme toi ! Emma le regardait avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite par tant de violence chez son géniteur.

-Nous partons avec Blanche, Gold nous donne l'asile pour nous protéger de Léopold, quant à vous deux, trouvez le moyens de nous sauver. David avait retrouvé son calme. Nos vies reposent entre vos mains maintenant.

Il embrassa sa fille et son petit fils et sorti de la pièce.

- Il m'a fait flipper ! Dit Henry.

-Carrément ! C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Je n'ose pas l'imaginé me grondant s'il avait été présent pour subir mes bêtises étant enfant !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Rigola Henry.

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? lui demanda Emma.

-Théoriquement, le Véritable Amour peut sauver tout le monde de tous les maux, mais bon c'est juste ce qui est écrit dans le bouquin…

Ils descendirent tous les deux dire au revoir à David et Blanche, et une fois ces deux-là partis, Emma monta prendre une douche.

Quand elle sortit, déjà, elle sentait bon, et elle décida d'un plan avec Henry.

Ils se mirent d'accord très vite. Emma allait faire une première approche dans la maison Mills où siégeaient Léopold, Cora et Régina.

Elle mit son blouson de cuir rouge, embrassa son fils sur le front et partit d'un pas décidé !

*o*o*

Cora et Léopold discutaient dans le manoir Mills, alors que Régina était dans sa chambre.

Elle se sentait vide. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Sa mémoire évidemment, mais autre chose, ou quelqu'un qui comblerait le vide de son cœur.

Elle s'assit sur son grand lit et regarda le sweet qui trainait dessus. Elle le portait avec un jean quand sa mère l'avait ramenée chez elle. Elle prit le vêtement dans ses mains et le porta à son nez pour y respirer l'odeur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle connaissait ce parfum, elle aimait ce parfum, mais impossible pour elle de se souvenir à qui il appartenait.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec sa mère et Léopold. Elle savait qui il était mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas nettement. Elle, Régina Mills, en cet instant avait peur. Peur de cet homme qui était brutal et violent envers elle. Peur de cet homme qui l'avait violé la nuit précédente, mais surtout peur du vide dans sa tête et de ce qu'il pouvait signifier…

* * *

**Bon et puis j'aime vos reviews XD! La suite bientôt, promis! (En plus je suis inspirée!).**


	11. Ralliement

**Excusez moi pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi et une poisse indescriptible cette semaine! Sur ce bonne lecture, le suite arrive dans la foulée (normalement ^^).**

* * *

Emma gara son épave devant le manoir Mills. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de sonner avant d'entrer car Cora l'attendait déjà sur le perron. Emma fit son plus beau sourire et prit les devants.

-Bonjour Cora…

-Mademoiselle Swan.

-J'aimerais parler à mon grand-père je vous prie.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Des précisions concernant notre lien de parenté.

Léopold apparut derrière la mère de Régina.

-Laissez Cora, c'est bon, je maîtrise la situation.

-Bonjour Léopold, dit Emma avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Que viens-tu faire ici Emma ? Et je veux la vérité, pas un mensonge débile.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire ne se dit pas sur le pas d'une porte. Si tu ne veux pas discuter chez toi, nous pouvons aller chez Granny's. C'est un endroit neutre, avec du publique, si tu crains réellement un coup monté.

-Non c'est bon nous pouvons parler ici, mais ceci ne m'explique toujours pas la raison de ta venue.

-En gros mes parents ont fuis, et je me retrouve seule à élever un fils que je n'ai pas vu pendant dix ans, le tout en ayant libérer Storybrook et tout ça sans même un merci. J'en ai marre d'être du côté des faibles !

Le Roi Léopold rigola.

-Et bien ! Quel revirement de situation : la Sauveuse pousse une gueulante !

-Oui, c'est la merde, les rats quittent le navire, et je dois tout gérer…

-Entre Emma, nous allons voir ce que l'on peut faire.

Ils entrèrent donc tous les trois dans l'immense demeure Mills. Le plus discrètement possible, la blonde chercha Régina du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Son ventre se noua.

Léopold les dirigea vers la salle à manger et ils prirent place tous les trois autour de la grande table en chêne vernis. Emma prit la parole pour les devancer encore une fois. Son plan commençait à bien se ficeler dans sa tête, il était temps de voir si elle, la Sauveuse, arriverait à le mettre à exécution.

-Bon alors voilà, je veux me ranger de votre côté. C'est vrai, il n'y aurait eu que Cora, j'aurais eu un doute. Mais le Roi Léopold en personne, ça change carrément la donne là ! Tous les habitants de Storybrook, tout votre peuple ne dit que du bien de vous, du grand souverain que vous étiez, de l'homme que vous êtes. David et Mary Margaret, qui sont censés être mes parents ont pris la fuite car ils ont compris, au fond d'eux, que leur règne touchait à sa fin. Je ne veux pas être seule, je veux récolter un peu de ce que j'ai semé !

Le Roi Léopold regarda Cora et ils se sourirent.

-Tu as au moins hérité ça de mes gènes Emma, la soif de pouvoir ! Et ça me plait !

-En plus apparemment je suis magique, et je sais que vous pouvez m'apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir. Imaginez ce que l'on pourrait construire, tout ce que l'on pourrait avoir, dans ce monde, si on se serrait les coudes !

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais des soudaines envies de grandeurs ? Demanda une Cora suspicieuse.

Emma eu soudain des sueurs froides qui parcouraient sa nuque, son dos… il fallait absolument que son histoire paraisse crédible, pour sauver Régina, pour sauver ses parents, pour sauver Storybrook…

-J'ai toujours eu des envies de grandeur, tu crois quoi ? Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, avec ta vie de merde quand tu n'étais que la fille du meunier ! Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, j'ai été trimbalée de foyers en familles d'accueil, j'étais considérée comme du rien pendant près de trente ans. Sans domicile, obligée de voler et d'escroquer… Alors maintenant que je peux posséder un royaume, je saisis l'opportunité !

À la référence de son ancienne vie, Cora acquiesça et comprit l'envie qui rongeait la jolie blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle avait vécu la même chose il y a des années de cela. Elle connaissait cette soif de pouvoir, cette envie de sortir du trou, de changer de classe, de s'élever.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils tombèrent d'accord, il fallait conquérir ce nouveau monde plein de promesses. Chacun un royaume, sans aucune hostilité et le pacte sera signé dans le sang et la magie dès lors que l'espèce humaine aura été réduite en esclavage.

-J'aimerais juste revenir sur une chose avec toi Emma, dit doucement le Roi Léopold. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte.

-….

Emma ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

-Tu as dit que tu aimais Régina.

-Oui, m'enfin quand on est séquestré et que l'on a un traumatisme crânien on balance beaucoup de choses, mais avec le recule…

-Tu n'es donc pas réellement amoureuse d'elle ?

-J'étais dans un moment de flou artistique, je me suis rapprochée d'elle car c'est aussi la mère de mon fils. Mais c'est une femme bordel ! Et puis c'est la tienne d'ailleurs non ? Donc c'est reglé ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Régina, je croyais, mais non.

-Et le véritable baiser d'amour qui l'a sauvé ? demanda Cora.

-Alors ça ça m'a tué, comme vous apparemment ! J'en ai parlé à Gold et ce serait l'une des facettes de mon pouvoir. J'ai bien réussi à ressusciter Chucky, notre chat, donc vive la référence !

-Tu as ressuscité un animal ? Demanda Léopold.

-Oui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû d'ailleurs, il commence à me couter cher en croquettes celui-là !

Le Roi ricana, le pouvoir d'Emma risquait d'être plus qu'intéressant.

-As-tu couché avec ma fille ? Demanda soudainement Cora au shérif.

-Oui.

-Donc tu l'aimes !

Emma se tourna vers l'homme qui lui servait de grand père :

-Et toi, quand tu couches avec elle, c'est parce que tu l'aime ? On a tous besoin d'assouvir certaines envies, certains désirs à un moment donner non ?

-Oui on a tous des pulsions de ce genre ! Mais tu lui as apparemment dit à ce moment-là que tu l'aimais.

Emma soupira, l'interrogatoire ne finirait donc jamais. Mais quoi qu'il advienne elle devait montrer patte blanche.

-Tu sais Léopold, je vais être honnête avec toi. On sait très bien tous les deux que pour parvenir à nos fins, il faut dire aux femmes ce qu'elles ont envie d'entendre !

Le Roi et Cora éclatèrent de rire, suivis par Emma.

Seule Régina, assise sur les marches du grand escalier en marbre du manoir ne riait pas. Elle avait suivi la conversation depuis le début et ce qu'elle avait entendu avait agrandi le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur du sweat shirt quand la blonde était entrée dans la maison. Elle croyait que celle-ci allait pouvoir l'aider, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle avait abusé d'elle, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans ce manoir.

* * *

**La suite, tout de suite ;p!**


	12. Confiance

**Et hop la suite dans la foulée comme promis! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait d'overdose de sucre et de chocolat en ce week end de Pâques! ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Emma et Henry étaient dans la voiture du shérif. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Cora et Léopold, ils avaient décidé que la blonde et son fils emménageraient dans le manoir Mills pour mettre à exécution leur plan de conquête du monde, mais surtout pour permettre à Emma de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Cela représentait le Cheval de Troie parfait pour la blonde. Elle briffa Henry une dernière fois.

-On est d'accord, tu joues le jeu, pas de gaffe, aux yeux du monde, je suis avec Cora et Léopold, tu es un ado en crise qui me fait la gueule.

-J'ai compris t'inquiète ! Et on se débrouille pour trouver un moyen de faire retrouver la mémoire à Régina !

-Oui, Gold est sur les rangs, il cherche, il nous aidera à distance, s'il trouve un truc, il nous le fera parvenir !

-L'opération Cobra est de retour héhé !

-Ce n'est pas un jeu gamin ! Cela pourrait être très dangereux pour tout le monde, pour nous, mais aussi pour ta mère !

-Oui mais tu es son véritable amour, comme David et Blanche, vous vous retrouverez toujours, et on formera enfin une famille … Dit Henry les yeux rêveurs.

-Ne t'avance pas trop, pour l'instant rien n'est fait encore !

Henry soupira et fit une grimace. Il savait pertinemment qu'Emma avait raison, mais il voulait espérer !

Ils se garèrent dans l'allée de la grande maison et chacun prit son sac à dos dans le coffre. Ils étaient attendus. Henry resta silencieux. Léopold prit alors la parole.

-Henry ! Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Pendant que nous travaillerons avec Emma, c'est ta mère qui s'occupera de toi.

Régina regardait le jeune garçon. Elle était sa mère mais ne s'en souvenait même plus. C'était sûrement ça le creux dans son cœur. Cela expliquerait tout. Quand elle croisa le regard triste du jeune garçon elle comprit que c'était la seule personne dans cette pièce qui n'avait pas essayé de se jouer d'elle. Et même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle se prit directement d'affection pour lui.

En la voyant Emma lui sourit, mais Régina détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas côtoyer le shérif qui s'était servie d'elle. Elle l'avait en horreur, tout comme l'homme qui lui servait de mari, tout comme sa mère. Elle prit la valise d'Henry et lui demanda de la suivre pour lui montrer sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon et la Reine déchue arrivèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de celui-ci. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien alors ? lui demanda Henry.

-Non, souffla Régina, je suis désolée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime maman.

Il l'a serra très fort et lui embrassa ses cheveux de jais. Une larme perla sur la joue de Régina.

-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, Emma a dit que si…

-Je ne veux pas parler de cette femme, le coupa Régina, je n'ai aucune confiance en elle.

-Mais il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, c'est la Sauveuse, c'est elle seule qui pourra t'aider à retrouver la mémoire…

-Avec ce que j'ai appris ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas trop envie de recouvrir la mémoire Henry, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Mais, et nous, et nos souvenirs…

-J'ai envie de nous créer d'autres souvenirs si tu es d'accord.

-Oui, évidemment mais…

-S'il te plait Henry, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Mais c'est trop bizarre comme situation !

-Oui, ça c'est sûr ! Je suis ta mère mais je suis aussi mariée avec ton arrière-grand-père, et ta mère est ma petite fille par alliance…

-Et ton grand amour !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, que tu le veuilles ou non, Emma est ton grand amour, elle t'a déjà sauvé la vie avec ce lien inexplicable entre vous.

Régina rit doucement.

-Elle ne m'a pas ressuscitée par amour, c'est son pouvoir qui fait ça, comme pour votre chat Chucky.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de chat…

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Léopold.

Henry rigola bruyamment.

-Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe !

-Comment ça ? demanda Régina interloquée.

-On a quelque peu menti à Léopold pour pouvoir te sauver.

-Mais je l'ai entendu parler de nous, on aurait dit un vrai goujat. Emma s'est servie de moi à des fins pas très reluisant et je ne peux même pas me défendre, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

-S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, ne dit rien à personne, et surtout ais la foi en Emma. Vous vous aimez, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais l'amour est là, vous allez vous retrouvez !

-J'en doute, mais si cela te fais plaisir, je veux bien te faire confiance, lui répondit Régina en soupirant de lassitude.

*o*o*

Les jours passèrent au manoir, et Emma apprenait à se servir de son pouvoir. Le pouvoir qui gonflait dans ses veines, plus elle en avait et plus elle en voulait. C'était sa came, et cela commençait à lui faire peur. Elle comprenait enfin dans quelle spirale était tombée Régina il y a des années de cela.

Régina qui s'évertuait à éviter Emma tous les jours. Les deux femmes restaient dans une simple entente cordiale mais cela blessait Emma, et Régina enrageait. Elle voulait frapper la blonde à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Elle voulait lui faire payer d'avoir joué avec elle.

Emma allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand Régina en sortie. La blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir et la poussa dedans avant de fermer la porte à clé.

-Laissez-moi sortir je vous en prie, la supplia Régina.

-Non Régina, il faut qu'on parle, je t'aime et je souffre d'être loin de toi…

-Vous m'aimez ? Ou n'est-ce que ce que vous dites aux femmes pour qu'elles finissent dans votre lit, comme vous l'avez si bien dit à Léopold.

-Régina, je…

Emma ne savait plus quoi répondre, alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

-S'il te plait…

Elle prit la brune dans ses bras et l'embrassa furtivement.

Les deux femmes sentirent une décharge électrique les parcourir mais aucune des deux ne dit rien. Régina sortit de la pièce, et laissa une blonde perdue, dont une larme coulait sur la joue. Emma ne put réprimer un sanglot.

Elle se retourna vers le grand miroir de la salle de bain et passa de l'eau sur son visage.

En relevant la tête elle vit quelque chose dépassant de la poubelle derrière elle et elle savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit le capot de la poubelle et en sortit un test de grosse. Positif. Et il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Régina.

Emma prit une grande inspiration. Elle voyait rouge, elle sentait son pouvoir se décupler dans ses veines. À cet instant, elle jura de tuer Léopold….

* * *

**En espérant vous mettre la suite très bientôt! Bisoux :o**


End file.
